Many systems and devices operate in an environment where mechanical waves propagate. These mechanical waves often take the form of vibrations, shock waves, pressure waves, sound waves, and the like. In some systems and devices these mechanical waves are intentionally caused by components of the system or device itself. In other systems and devices these mechanical waves are unintentionally or undesirably created by components of the system or device itself, sometimes as a by-product of otherwise useful processes. In still other systems and devices these mechanical waves are not caused by components of the system or device itself, but are nevertheless present in the environment in which the system or device operates. Regardless of how the mechanical waves are produced, there are often components of such systems and devices which are negatively affected by the waves. It is therefore often desirable to reduce the effects of such mechanical waves on certain components of the system or device.
Some previous efforts on reducing the effects of mechanical waves have focused on reducing or eliminating the mechanical waves at their source. For instance, in systems and devices where the mechanical waves are caused internally, efforts have been made to remove or replace the component or process that causes the mechanical waves. Another previous effort comprised adding additional vibration and shock requirements to the design specification of equipment subjected to mechanical waves during operation. This solution, however, increases the cost and complexity of the equipment. Likewise, in systems and devices that do not themselves produce mechanical waves but nevertheless operate in an environment where such are present, efforts have been made to alter the environment such that the mechanical waves are not produced in that environment. However, in some systems and devices it would be difficult, prohibitive, costly, or impossible to reduce or eliminate the source of the mechanical waves. Thus in many systems and devices the mechanical waves continue to negatively affect components.
For example, guided projectile systems often employ sophisticated computer-based guidance systems that are capable of detecting a laser or other target-designating signal. Upon detecting the target signal, the guidance system modifies control surfaces of the projectile to guide it towards the target. Often the guidance system further comprises an inertial measurements unit (IMU) that provides additional information relating to the projectile's orientation, trajectory, and velocity to the guidance system. Unfortunately, the performance of the IMU can be severely diminished during flight such as when a pyrotechnic event occurs to deploy the projectile's control surfaces. If the IMU begins to resonate in response to the pyrotechnic shock it may not be able to provide accurate data to the guidance system for a period of time and may result in diminished performance of the guidance system. Furthermore, the IMU undergoes significant stresses that result from the extreme acceleration that occurs during launch. Accordingly, there is a need for a vibration dampening device that can isolate an IMU or other sensitive component of a guided projectile both from the shock sustained during launch and during the various pyrotechnic events that may take place during the flight of the projectile.